Black Fur
by vanillamar
Summary: Prince Gumball stays home sick from the Candy Kingdom karaoke night, so Marshall Lee decides to drop by and show him a good time. More chapters to come. Also, this is my first fanfiction.


"_**Ugh**_"

Gumball was feeling sick so he decided to miss this year's annual Candy Kingdom karaoke night. He could hear the sound of their voices throbbing in his pale pink head. He constantly shifted in his bed, waiting for the choruses to end and for silence to take over. Unfortunately, the party would go on all night like it usually does. The prince dug his face into his pillow, shielding his ears_. 'When will it ever end?' _he thought.

"Well hello there, Dumball". The vampire king snickered. "How are _you_ doing tonight?"

Prince Gumball wanted to slap his smug face right off, but he didn't have the energy and it wouldn't be worth it.

"What are _you_ doing here? I didn't ask for you. I would not even _dare_ to ask for you at a time like this." he said

"Why? Is little princey feeling sick? _Oh no_! "Marshall laughed once again. "Anyway, I'm kinda bored, so I came. Fionna and Cake are doing some lame hero stuff."

"What do you want? You know I can't tolerate your immaturity for one second!"

"Glob, liven up Gumbutt. Come with me, I'll show you some _real_ fun." Marshall Lee proceeded to turn into a large, black-furred bat. "Hop on," he said.

"No, I'm sick."

"Fine, then have a boring life and never experience true fun. I'm trying to help you, and you're just being the gum wad you are, always sticking to the bottom of a shoe, never getting out, and being _wild._"

"Alright," the prince agreed, "as long as you can manage to keep me alive."

Marshall chuckled as Gumball hopped onto his shaggy back and they rode into the night. His long wings gave the prince a relaxing breeze to cool his aching headache. Prince Gumball always loved the feeling of cooling air on his soft skin. He watched the trees and rocks zoom past him quickly, as if they were running away from him. For once, he had finally felt at peace.

"Alright Gumbutt, better wake up now, here's where the adrenaline rush kicks in," yelled Marshall.

"_Uh-oh_"

"Dude, just chill. It'll be fun,"

Marshall flew up and pointed the graveyard out to Gumball, who flinched at the sight. He knew for a _fact_ that he couldn't fight, but with Marshall around, Prince Gumball felt some reassurance.

"Yo. These skeletons dudes come out every night at 10:10 sharp, and stay out for like, an hour or something," Marshall looked at his blazing red watch. "Good thing I flew fast enough to get us here on time. So, you ready?"

The candy prince gulped. "Yes," he said nervously.

"Alright, let's go!"

The vampire swooped in towards the moaning skeletons popping out of their graves.

"Here," he said "take this sword for defense."

Prince Gumball grabbed the silver sword, staring into his own reflection. "_Oh glob," _he thought_, "What did I get myself into?" _He tightly gripped the skull at the end of the sword, hoping for luck. _How do you even use this stuff? Hmm, what would Fionna do? _

Marshall Lee screamed as he flew to the skeletons. Each swoop of his arm knocked out at least 4 of them. Gumball watched their dusty bones smash and crack as he thought about how to attack. Suddenly, Marshall was outnumbered.

"Help!" he yelled.

"_Okay Gumball_," he thought, "_you can do this_".

The now-energetic prince replicated Marshall's shriek as he rampaged toward the skeletons. He swung the silver sword back and forth, watching the bones soar into the dark sky. Each swipe made him feel even more proud. He couldn't believe he was actually _fightin_g. Wow. Prince Gumball finished off the last skeleton with a big smirk. He watched them pathetically crawl back into their graves. He almost felt bad for them.

"Ha!" he yelled with a grin. Now _Marshall _wanted to smack that smug face.

"Well, it looks like princey boy over here stepped it up." Marshall rolled in the air, laughing and intentionally annoying Prince Gumball again.

"Oh admit it, "Gumball said, "I'm pretty tough too."

"Well yeah, for a sissy."

"Hmph."

"You ready yet?" Marshall asked

"Yeah," Gumball replied, "Let's go."

Once again, they flew through the cool night sky, with the prince riding on Marshall's back. For once in his life, Marshall Lee felt like he really liked Gumball, maybe a little too much. There was something different about him though, something about the way he was so feminine and sweet and maybe, maybe even a little cute. But Marshall knew he couldn't get into another relationship again, especially with his past and especially with a dude. Besides, Marshall wasn't even into guys, it's totally normal to think that they look good and not be gay. Right?

"Hey, stop over there." Gumball pointed to a hidden cove in the trees. "I want to see it."

The vampire king drifted slowly over to a small pond, which he and the prince sat around. It was beautiful. It reminded them of Fionna's deep cerulean eyes. Marshall stuck his finger in the water, swaying it around without saying a word.

"Hey, I had fun tonight. You actually are kinda cool, _kinda_." Marshall scratched his thick black hair. For some reason, all Prince Gumball wanted to do was to feel his hair. It looked neat, almost like a Persian cat's soft, warm fur.

"You aren't that bad either."

"Hey, I'm evil!"

They both laughed and stared into each other's reflection in the pond. "_This is getting too awkward_", they both thought. Gumball yawned loudly.

"It's getting late. I'm real tired now." he said.

Marshall looked at his watch. It was almost 1 o' clock. "Yeah, let's get going Dumball. Heh."

"Mind if I, uh, lay down a bit?" The weary prince hid his blush.

"Ugh, fine." Marshall replied.

The sugary prince had wrapped himself in the vampire's warm, soft fur by the time they left. "_It really is like I thought it would be_," he thought. Marshall didn't really mind Gumball laying down on him; he just hated how it felt like a bug was on him. He _really_ hated bugs.

It took about 30 minutes to return to the now noiseless kingdom. "Get up gumhead, we're here."

"_Oh_," he thought. Prince Gumball had gotten so lost in the king's fluffy fur, that he actually felt comfortable and peaceful. It was amazing. He pretended to be asleep so that Marshall could carry him in. It was weird, but he wanted that.

"Okay, _fine_." Marshall actually believed that Prince Gumball was sleeping. It just looked so realistic. He picked up his body slowly and carried the prince to his bed. Carefully, the somewhat annoyed vampire king gently slipped Gumball under his blankets. "He's kinda cute when he sleeps," Marshall accidentally said out loud.

"Ha! I knew it!" Gumball's smirk was agitating Marshall Lee.

"What, no!" Marshall hissed loudly as he angrily flew away, trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Mr. Gumball, where were you? I heard someone!" Peppermint Maid asked with a curious face.

"Oh no, do not worry. You're just hearing things. I hereby order you to have a tranquil sleep! Now!"

"Yes, your majesty. I apologize." Prince Gumball watched as she left the room and began blushing just thinking about Marshall. He quietly giggled as he fell asleep in his unusually cold room.

"Quiet, he's sleeping."


End file.
